


Walking Disaster

by Kircheis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn being trash, Chocobo-Moogle Festival, Humor, Ignis is probably OOC, M/M, Noctis is done with everyone and everything, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kircheis/pseuds/Kircheis
Summary: “A.... Date?”“I believe that’s how we call it in our language, yes.”During his journey, Noctis experienced many of weird things, terrifying enemies and difficult situations. Those were no news. But he never, not even in his wildest dreams, expected that the all mighty Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia, who was  walking personification of horrible fashion sense and dubious human being at once, would call him out on the date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having small pause from [Turning Point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9608759/chapters/21708983) and this thing didn't stop bothering me in my mind.  
> Tags pretty much say everything.  
> Happy Belated Valentine's Day!  
> Unfortunately, this work is suffering from grammatical mistakes, since I don't have BETA. Thank you for yout understanding. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“A.... Date?”

“I believe that’s how we call it in our language, yes.”

During his journey, Noctis experienced many of weird things, terrifying enemies and difficult situations. Those were no news. But he never, not even in his wildest dreams, expected that the all mighty Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia, who was  walking personification of horrible fashion sense and dubious human being (and the word “human” was questioning as well in his case) at once, would call him out on the date.   
With such innocent smile plastered all over his features that you could almost believe that he had just best intentions.

Oh well, let’s admit it. Prince would be less surprised if actual Bahamut appeared in front of him with Valentine Card or if Ifrit just suddenly came out of bloody hell and started to befriend humans.

“You are joking, right?”

“Now you hurt my feeling, sweet Prince.” Ardyn sighed theatrically, waving his hand. “And here I was, hoping that you would spend one day with me in this beautiful city of Altissia.”

“Yes, sure, that’s everything you’ve ever wanted. And I am Shiva.” He frowned and backed slightly off as Ardyn leaned closer. Chancellor might have known of many things, but obviously, personal space wasn’t one of them. 

“Well, you are certainly as charming and cold as her. But I’m afraid I prefer a company of one person and not 24 of them, each wandering around different region of Eos. It’s a bit unpractical to get into closer contact, you know. ”

“Uhm. Get off.”

“Sure.”   Ardyn smiled sweetly but didn’t move one inch. Noctis glared at him slightly and took step backwards, raising his hands.  He was thankful, when he noticed Prompto waving at him cheerfully and heard him calling his name.

“So, what do you say, your Majesty?”

Well, Ardyn didn’t really find out in that moment, since the Prince disappeared into thin air within two short seconds he needed for blinking. He frowned and crossed his arms, looking around but it looked like young man was swallowed by ground. He groaned silently and shook his head.

“Humans…”

*******

“Chancellor Izunia invited you for a…date?” Ignis fixed his glasses. Noctis shrugged.

“That’s how he called it.”

Prompto made a disgusted face and Gladio looked at Noct as if he announced them that he has given up on his duties as King just to migrate into Niflheim and found there a Chocobo farm.  Prince growled and poked him with elbow.

“Don’t give me that look. I didn’t say yes.”

“Good, because-“

“Actually, Noctis, it would be great opportunity to find something more about Empire’s plans during casual conversation.  Some persons tend to spill everything out when they are in good mood. And Izunia seems like the talkative type.” They made some jokes from time to time about Ignis being four-eyed because of his glasses, but now the rest of group was gaping at him as if he grew four heads. 

“I’m not saying we will just let Ardyn to walk away with Noctis.” He sighed. “We will be there too, of course. Watching Prince from some distance, ready to step in if situation is too dangerous. “ He turned at Noct, who was giving him look of utter disbelief. “Anyway, I believe he wants to invite you for the Chocobo-Moogle festival, which is going to take place here, starts tomorrow. For the same reason I’ve already mentioned before - to find out about your plans during summoning of Leviathan. There will be almost whole Altissia so I doubt he would try anything inappropriate with eyes of whole city on him.”

“Iggy has a point.” Prompto mumbled silently and cocked his head to the side.

“Now, not even YOU!” Gladio crossed his arms. Noctis whined silently.

“That’s ridiculous. He would find out in instance. No matter how far we would be from Noctis, he would probably still notice us. It’s a bit difficult to ignore four guys in black leather, you know. ”

“Maybe you have a point. But I believe, Noctis gives us an official day off, which will be used for…” He glanced at Gladio and cleared his throat. “For a date. In that case, I and Gladio can stick together. In casual clothing of course, to easily blend into the mass of people. Prompto has a camera so he won’t have a problem with acting as an enthusiastic tourist.”

“Did you just… ask me for a date, Iggy?”

“I asked you for cooperation during mission, Gladio.”       

Noctis knew from the moment his Shield grinned that he lost against Ignis. Why did he even mention this to them? Maybe because he hoped that they would find this idea _STUPID_ , _POINTLESS_ and _DANGEROUS_.  
_(Well, it wasn’t secret anymore that Gladio and Ignis had a thing for each other.  Still, it was hard to grasp his mind around the fact that he lost his battle just for the reason that Specks probably wanted to go out on the date and feel less guilty about it because he wouldn’t be officially in work.)_

“So, Noct? It actually sounds like good idea.”

**_Suddenly._ **

“Yeah. Suuure.” The best one. He sighed and rolled his eyes.  “But I guess one afternoon won’t… kill me.”

To be honest, the only thing he guessed was that even an afternoon spent with Leviathan would be probably more enjoyable one.

*******

“ _Fine_.”

It wasn’t difficult to find Chancellor even in city, which was as big and full of people as the Capital of Accordo. He seemed to appear always when you ‘needed’ him.  Or to put it correctly, he always knew when to show up to cause some more problems.

“Oh?” Ardyn looked at Noctis curiously. He didn’t even try to hide that smug smirk on his face.  
Of course, he already knew.  Why would Noct even search for him?  To give Chancellor his polite _‘no’_? If Noctis wouldn’t agree to that ridiculous idea, he would just walk around Ardyn in 100 meters long circles.

“One date. Tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t ask for more, my dear Prince.” He turned at him and bowed to him, taking his hand, kissing it. Noctis grimaced slightly, his reaction followed by amused chuckle from Chancellor.  “I’ll wait for you here. I promise you won't regret your decision."

Noctis wasn't so sure, seeing grin on Izunia's face.

   
He just hoped for all the Gods of Eos that this won't go terribly, _TERRIBLY_ wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> To add something to last sentence:
> 
> Don't trust Astrals.


End file.
